1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens device having a zoom lens, an imaging device equipped with this lens device and adapted to perform electronic zooming, an imaging system, an lens control system and a computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 is a block diagram showing the configuration of a conventional lens-interchangeable video camera. In this figure, reference numeral 100 designates an interchangeable lens unit; and 200 a camera body unit to which the interchangeable lens unit is detachably attached. In the interchangeable lens unit 100, reference numeral 101 denotes a fixed front lens group; 102 a variator or zoom lens group for zooming or changing a magnification; 103 a fixed lens group; 104 a compensator or focusing lens group for performing both functions of compensating and focusing. These lens groups 101 to 104 constitute a lens system of inner focusing type.
Reference numeral 106 designates a stepping motor for moving the variator lens group 102; 108 a rotation shaft that is connected to a gear 107 through the stepping motor 106 and has a screw; 109 a rack that is movably mounted on the rotation shaft 108 and provided with the variator lens group 102. Reference numeral 105 denotes a driver for driving the stepping motor 106; and 110 a zoom encoder for detecting the position of the variator lens group 102.
Reference numeral 112 designates a stepping motor for moving the compensator lens group 104; 113 a rotation shaft that is directly connected to a stepping motor 112 and has a screw; 114 a rack that is movably mounted on the rotation shaft 113 and provided with the compensator lens group 104. Reference numeral 111 denotes a driver for driving the stepping motor 112. Reference numeral 115 designates a microcomputer (hereunder sometimes referred to as a lens microcomputer) that communicates with a microcomputer 208 of the camera body unit 200 and controls each of the drivers.105 and 111 and receives position detection information from the zoom encoder 110.
Further, in the camera body unit 200, reference numeral 201 denotes an imager such as CCD; 202 CDS/AGC circuit for performing a correlated double sampling operation and an automatic gain control operation; 203 A/D converter; 204 a signal processing circuit; 205 an enlargement processing circuit for performing electronic zooming; 206 a signal processing circuit; 207 D/A converter; 208 a microcomputer (hereunder sometimes referred to as a camera microcomputer) for controlling the entire video camera and for communicating with the lens microcomputer 115; 210 and 211 zoom switches for moving the variator lens group in a tele or telephoto direction and a wide or wide-angle direction, respectively; 212 and 213 focus switches for moving a focus position to an infinite focus position and to a shortest focus position, respectively; and 209 a group of these switches.
Next, an operation of this video camera will be described hereinbelow. When the interchangeable lens unit 100 is attached to the camera body unit 200, electric power is supplied from the camera body unit 200 to the interchangeable lens unit 100. Then, an image is formed on the imager 201 from light that comes from an object through the lens groups 101 to 104. Video signals obtained by photoelectric conversion performed in the imager 201 are processed by the CDS/AGC circuit 202. Subsequently, the video signals are converted by the A/D converter 203 into digital video signals which are then sent to the signal processing circuit 204. After the signal processing circuit 204 gamma-corrects the digital video signals, the enlargement processing circuit 205 performs enlargement processing (to be described later) on the gamma-corrected video signals. Further, the signal processing circuit 206 performs balanced modulation on color signals. The processed signals are converted by the D/A converter 207 into digital analog video signals which are then sent to VTR (not shown).
Next, operations of the lens microcomputer 115 and zooming and focusing operations will be described hereinbelow. When the zooming or focusing operation is designated, the lens microcomputer 115 determines the rotation speed and direction of each of the motors 106 and 112 by executing programs. Further, the lens microcomputer 115 outputs control signals representing the determined rotation speed and direction, and controls the stepping motors 106 and 112 through the drivers 105 and 111, respectively. Incidentally, regarding the zooming operation, the lens microcomputer 115 determines the rotation direction of the motor 106 according to the states of the switches 210 and 211, which are represented by signals outputted from the camera microcomputer 208, respectively. Regarding the focusing operation, in the case of adjusting focus by a manual operation, the rotation direction of the motor 112 is determined according to the states of the switches 212 and 213, which are represented by signals sent from the camera microcomputer 208. On the other hand, in the case of adjusting focus by an autofocusing (AF) operation, the rotation direction of the motor 112 is determined by executing AF processing routine in the lens microcomputer 115.
Each of the motors 106 and 112 rotate by being controlled according to the aforementioned control signals. Thus, the rotation shaft 108 rotates through the gear 107. Moreover, the rotation shaft 113 rotates. Each of the racks 109 and 114 moves back and forth together with a corresponding one of the lens groups 102 and 104. Consequently, predetermined zoomed and focused conditions of the video camera are obtained.
Next, enlargement processing (namely, electronic zooming) to be performed on an image in the enlargement processing circuit 205 by utilizing linear interpolation will be described hereinbelow. Enlargement processing is performed by operating the zoom switches 210 and 211 by a cameraman. When an original image shown in the leftside part of FIG. 5A is expanded into an enlarged image shown in the right-side part thereof, scan lines representing the original image are as illustrated in the left-side part of FIG. 5B, and scan lines representing the enlarged image are as illustrated in the right-side part thereof. In this case, the scan lines, which represent the enlarged image and are respectively indicated by dashed lines in the right-side part of FIG. 5B, are newly formed from the scan lines A to F representing the original image shown in the-left-side part thereof. Thus, each of the scan lines respectively indicated by dashed lines is obtained by multiplying data representing corresponding ones of scan lines, which are respectively indicated by solid lines in the right-side part of FIG. 5B, by weight factors (or correction coefficients) corresponding to the distances thereof and adding up resultant data. The original image can be enlarged at an arbitrary enlargement magnification by performing such linear interpolation processing in the vertical and horizontal directions.
FIG. 6 shows the configuration of the enlargement processing circuit 205. For simplicity of description, this figure illustrates only the vertical enlargement processing. As shown in FIG. 6, input video signals 300 are stored in a memory circuit 301 under the control of a memory control signal generating circuit 302. Microcomputer interface circuit 304 receives an enlargement magnification and enlargement information from the camera microcomputer 208. Based on this, an enlarged magnification determining circuit 303 outputs the enlargement magnification to the memory control signal generating circuit 302 and an interpolation coefficient generating circuit 308. The memory control signal generating circuit 302 reads signals, which respectively represent an nth line and an (nxe2x88x921)th line delayed by 1 H (namely,. one horizontal scanning interval) from the nth line, from the memory circuit 301. The interpolation coefficient generating circuit 308 generates interpolation coefficients corresponding to the enlargement magnification and gives the generated interpolation coefficients to multipliers 305 and 306. These multipliers multiply the signals, which respectively represent an nth line and an (nxe2x88x921)th line, by the interpolation coefficients. Outputs of these multipliers are added up in an adder 307. Resultant signal is outputted therefrom as an output video signal 310.
Next, processing to be performed in the camera microcomputer 208 will be described with reference to a flowchart of FIG. 7. In step 401, the processing is started. Then, predetermined initialization is performed in step 402. Subsequently, in step 403, the camera microcomputer 208 waits for a vertical synchronization signal Vd. When the vertical synchronization signal Vd is inputted to the camera microcomputer 208, control proceeds to step 404 whereupon the camera microcomputer 208 makes predetermined communication with the lens microcomputer 115. Thereafter, the camera microcomputer 208 performs AF operation and an automatic exposure (AE) operation in step 405. Then, the camera microcomputer 208 performs electronic and optical zooming in step 406. Subsequently, control returns to step 403.
FIG. 8 is a flowchart illustrating the operation performed in the aforementioned step 404 in more detail. As illustrated in FIG. 8, the operation is started in step 501. Then, the camera microcomputer 208 sends a communication request signal to the lens microcomputer 115 in step 502. Subsequently, control advances to.step 503 whereupon the camera microcomputer 208 checks whether a communication enabling signal comes thereto from the lens microcomputer 115. If so, control proceeds to step 505. If not, control advances to step 504 whereupon the camera microcomputer 208 waits for a communication enabling signal for a predetermined time. If no communication enabling signal comes thereto within the predetermined time, the camera microcomputer 208 gives up communicating with the lens microcomputer 115. Then, the camera microcomputer 208 finishes the communicating operation in step 506.
In the case that a communication enabling signals comes thereto within the predetermined time, bidirectional communication between the camera microcomputer 208 and the lens microcomputer 115 is performed in step 505. At that time, data sent from the camera microcomputer 208 to the lens microcomputer 115 includes information on the halt or moving direction of the zoom lens group, which is obtained as a result of the operation performed in the aforementioned step 406. Further, data sent to the camera microcomputer 208 from the lens microcomputer 115 includes information on the inhibition/permission of electronic zooming. Subsequently, the camera microcomputer 208 terminates the communicating operation in step 506. Then, in step 507, control returns to the aforementioned step 406.
Next, the step 406 will be described in detail with reference to a flowchart of FIG. 9. As shown in FIG. 9, an operation is started in step 601. Then, in step 602, the camera microcomputer 208 checks whether the camera is performing zooming. When both the zoom switches 210 and 211 are pushed, or when neither of the zoom switches 210 and 211 is pushed, control proceeds to step 607. When only one of the zoom switches 210 and 211 is pushed, control proceeds to step 603 whereupon it is checked which of the zoom switches 210 and 211 is pushed. If the xe2x80x9cTELExe2x80x9d switch 210 is pushed, control advances to step 604. If the xe2x80x9cWIDExe2x80x9d switch 211 is pushed, control proceeds to step 608.
In step 604, the camera microcomputer 208 checks whether electronic zooming permission information comes thereto from the lens microcomputer 115. If the camera microcomputer 208 is permitted to perform electronic zooming, control advances to step 605. If not, control proceeds to step 610. In step 605, the camera microcomputer 208 checks whether the zoom lens group 102 is placed at a tele end. If so, control advances to step 607. Otherwise, control proceeds to step 606 whereupon an electronic zooming operation is performed by increasing or decreasing the aforementioned interpolation coefficients according to which of the switches 210 and 211, and whereupon the camera microcomputer 208 controls the enlargement processing circuit 205 according to a result of the zooming operation. Upon completion of this control operation, the camera microcomputer 208 sends a zoom lens stop request signal to the lens microcomputer 115 in step 607. Further, in step 610, the camera microcomputer 208 sends the lens microcomputer 115 a request to move the zoom lens group to the tele side.
On the other hand, in step 608, the camera microcomputer 208 checks whether the camera is now performing electronic zooming. If so, control proceeds to step 606. Otherwise, control advances to step 609 whereupon the camera microcomputer 208 sends the lens microcomputer 115 a request to move the zoom lens group to a wide side. Upon completion of the operation to be performed in one of the aforementioned steps 607, 609 and 610, control returns to a main routine in step 611.
FIG. 10 is a flowchart illustrating processing concerning a zooming operation, which is a part of the entire processing to be performed by the lens microcomputer 115. As illustrated in FIG. 10, the processing is started in step 701. Then, in step 702, the lens microcomputer 115 checks whether the aforementioned zoom lens stop request signal comes thereto from the camera microcomputer 208. If so, namely, if the zoom lens group should be stopped, control proceeds to step 708. Otherwise, control advances to step 703 whereupon the lens microcomputer 115 checks according to the information sent by the camera microcomputer 208 which of the tele direction and the wide direction the moving direction of the zoom lens group is. If the moving direction of the zoom lens group is the tele direction, control proceeds to step 704. If the wide direction, control advances to step 705.
In step 704, the lens microcomputer 115 checks whether the zoom lens group is positioned at the tele end. If so, control proceeds to step 708. Otherwise, control advances to step 706. Further, in step 705, the lens microcomputer 115 checks whether the zoom lens group is positioned at the wide end. If so, control proceeds to step 708. Otherwise, control advances to step 706. The moving speed of the zoom lens group and the moving speed and direction of the focusing lens group are calculated in step 706. According to a result of this calculation, the zoom lens group and the focusing lens group are driven in step 707. Furthermore, in step 708, the zoom lens group is stopped.
Upon completion of the operation performed in step 707 or 708, the lens microcomputer 115 checks in step 709 whether the zoom lens group is placed at the tele end. If so, control proceeds to step 710. Otherwise, control advances to step 711. In step 710, the lens microcomputer 115 sends the camera microcomputer 208 an electronic zooming enabling signal. Further, in step 711, the lens microcomputer 115 sends the camera microcomputer 208 an electronic zooming inhibiting signal. Upon completion of the operation performed in step 710 or 711, control returns to the main routine in step 712.
As described above, in the case that the zoom switches 210 and 211 are provided only in the camera body unit 200, optical zooming and electronic zooming are realized under the control of the camera microcomputer 208. However, in the case that a zoom ring 116 to be used for manually performing a zooming operation is provided in the interchangeable lens unit 100 as illustrated in FIG. 3, the conventional video camera has the problem that it is difficult to achieve suitable and smooth control of optical zooming and electronic zooming.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to solve the aforesaid problem, thereby achieving suitable control of zooming operations in the case that zooming operation means are provided at both camera-body-side and lens-side portions, respectively.
Further, another object of the present invention is to smoothly switch between an optical zooming function and an electronic zooming function.
Moreover, still another object of the present invention is to enable an electronic zooming function independent of whether a zooming mechanism is provided in a lens-side portion.
To solve the aforementioned problem and to achieve the foregoing objects, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a lens device which comprises variator lens means for performing a zooming operation, zoom operating means for operating the aforesaid variator lens means, information output-means for outputting operation information sent from the aforesaid zoom operating means and for outputting zooming position information of the aforesaid variator lens means, information input means for receiving control information, which is used for controlling the aforesaid variator lens means, from an external device, and variator control means for controlling a zooming operation of the aforesaid variator lens means according to the inputted control information.
Further, according to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an imaging apparatus which comprises imaging means for imaging an object and for *outputting an image signal, information input means for receiving external zoom operating information and zoom position information to be supplied to external variator lens means, zoom operating means for receiving internal zoom operating information to be supplied to the aforesaid external variator lens means and information output means for generating and outputting optical zooming control information to be used for controlling a zooming operation of the aforesaid external variator lens means according to the inputted external zoom operating information and the inputted zoom position information and the internal zoom operating information received from the aforesaid zoom operating means.
Moreover, according to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an imaging system that comprises a lens device having a variator lens means for performing a zooming operation, lens-side zoom operating means for operating the aforesaid variator lens means, lens-side information output means for outputting lens-side zoom operating information and zoom position information on a zoom position of the aforesaid variator lens means, which are received from the aforesaid lens-side zoom operating means, lens-side information input means for receiving optical zoom control information to be used for controlling the aforesaid variator lens means, and variator control cmeans for controlling a zooming operation of the aforesaid variator lens means according to the received control information, and that further has an imaging apparatus having imaging means for imaging an object and for outputting an image signal, camera-body-side information input means for receiving the lens-side zoom operating information and zoom position information from the aforesaid lens-side information output means, camera-body-side zoom operating means for receiving camera-body-side zoom operating information to be supplied to the aforesaid variator lens means, and camera-body-side information output means for generating optical zooming control information to be used to control a zooming operation of the aforesaid variator lens means, according to the received lens-side zoom operating information and the received zoom position information and the camera-body-side zoom operating information and for outputting the optical zooming control information to the aforesaid lens-side information input means.
Furthermore, according to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable storage medium for storing a program causing a computer to execute the steps of outputting operation information, which is obtained when a variator lens is operated, and zoom position information which represents a zoom position of the aforesaid variator lens, inputting control information, which is used for controlling the aforesaid variator lens, from an external device, and controlling the aforesaid variator lens according to the inputted control information.
Further, according to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable storage medium for storing a program causing a computer to execute the steps of imaging an object and outputting an image signal, receiving external zoom operating information and zoom position information to be supplied to an external variator lens, receiving internal zoom operating information to be supplied to the aforesaid external variator lens, and generating and outputting optical zooming control information to be used for controlling a zooming operation of the aforesaid external variator lens according to the inputted external zoom operating information and the inputted zoom position information and the internal zoom operating information.
Further, according to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a lens device which comprises variator lens means for performing a zooming operation, zoom operating means for operating the aforesaid variator lens means, information output means for outputting first zoom operating information, which is received from the aforesaid zoom operating means, and zoom position information representing a zoom position of the aforesaid variator lens means, information input means for receiving second zoom operating information and zooming inhibition information from an external device, and variator control means for controlling a zooming operation of the aforesaid variator lens means according to the first zoom operating information, the inputted second zoom operating information and the inputted zooming inhibition information.
Moreover, according to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera apparatus which comprises imaging means for imaging an object and for outputting an image signal, information input means for receiving first zoom operating information and zoom position information to be supplied to external variator lens means, zoom operating means for receiving second zoom operating information to be supplied to the aforesaid external variator lens means, information output means for outputting the second zooming control information and optical zooming inhibition information to be used for inhibiting a zooming operation of the aforesaid external variator lens means, electronic zooming means for performing electronic enlargement processing on an image represented by the image signal, and electronic zooming control means for controlling the aforesaid electronic zooming means according to the first zoom operating information, the zoom position information and the second zoom operating information.
Furthermore, according to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera system which comprises a lens device having a variator lens means for performing a zooming operation, lens-side zoom operating means for operating the aforesaid variator lens means, lens-side information output means for outputting first zoom operating information, which is received from the aforesaid lens-side zoom operating means, and zoom position information on a zoom position of the aforesaid variator lens means, lens-side information input means for receiving second zoom operating information and zooming inhibition information from an external device and variator control means for controlling a zooming operation of the aforesaid variator lens means according to the received second zoom operating information and the zooming inhibition information and the first zoom operating information, and further comprises an imaging apparatus having imaging means for imaging an object and for outputting an image signal, camera-body-side information input means for receiving the first zoom operating information and zoom position information from the aforesaid lens-side information output means, camera-body-side zoom operating means for receiving the second zoom operating information to be supplied to the aforesaid variator lens means, and camera-body-side information output means for outputting the aforesaid lens-side information input means the second zoom operating information and the optical zooming inhibition which is used for inhibiting the aforesaid variator lens means from performing a zooming operation, electronic zooming means for performing electronic enlargement processing on an image represented by the image signal, and electronic zooming control means for controlling the aforesaid electronic zooming means according to the first zoom operating information, the zoom position information and the second zoom operating information.
Further, according to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable storage medium for storing a program causing a computer to execute the steps of outputting first zoom operating information, which is obtained when a variator lens is operated, and zoom position information which represents a zoom position of the aforesaid variator lens, inputting second zoom operating information and zooming inhibition information, which are received from an external device, and controlling the aforesaid variator lens according to the inputted second zoom operating information, the inputted zooming inhibition information and the first zoom operating information.
Moreover, according to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable storage medium for storing a program causing a computer to execute the steps of imaging an object and outputting an image signal, receiving first zoom operating information and zoom position information to be supplied to an external variator lens, receiving second zoom operating information to be supplied to the aforesaid external variator lens, outputting the second zooming control information and optical zooming inhibition information to be used for inhibiting the aforesaid external variator lens from performing a zooming operation, and performing electronic zooming for electronically enlarging an image represented by the image signal according to the first zoom operating information and the second zoom operating information and the zoom position information.
Furthermore, according to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a lens control system which comprises a first device having optical variator means for optically changing a magnification of an image, a second device having electronic variator means for electronically enlarging an image by signal processing, and first and second variator operating members respectively provided in the aforesaid first and second devices. In this lens control system, when the aforesaid optical variator means is operated, the aforesaid optical variator means is controlled in the aforesaid first device according to information for operating the aforesaid first and second variator operating members. Further, when the aforesaid electronic variator means is operated, the aforesaid electronic variator means is controlled in the aforesaid second device according to information for operating the aforesaid first and second variator operating members. Furthermore, during the aforesaid electronic variator means is operated, the aforesaid first device inhibits the aforesaid optical variator means from operating.
Further, according to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera system which comprises a lens device having an optical variator lens for optically changing a magnification of an image, a camera device having electronic variator means for electronically enlarging an image by signal processing, a lens-device-side variator operating member, and a camera-device-side variator operating member. In this camera system, when the aforesaid optical variator lens is operated, the aforesaid optical variator lens is controlled in the aforesaid lens device according to information for operating the aforesaid lens-device-side and camera-device-side variator operating members. Further, when the aforesaid electronic variator means is operated, the aforesaid electronic variator means is controlled in the aforesaid camera device according to information for operating the aforesaid lens-device-side and camera-device-side variator operating members. Moreover, during the aforesaid electronic variator means is operated, a signal causing the aforesaid lens device to inhibit the aforesaid optical variator lens from operating is transmitted to the aforesaid lens device.
Furthermore, according to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a lens device which comprises variator lens means for performing a zooming operation, control means for controlling the zooming operation of the aforesaid variator lens means, and signal output means for outputting an electronic zooming enabling signal and an electronic zooming preparation signal for giving advance notice of the electric zooming enabling signal, during the zooming operation.
Moreover, according to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an imaging apparatus which comprises imaging means for imaging an object and for outputting an image signal, electronic zooming means for electronically enlarging an image represented by the image signal, signal input means for receiving an electronic zooming preparation permission signal and an electronic zooming enabling signal, and control means for enabling control of the aforesaid electronic zooming means when each of the electronic zooming preparation permission signal and the electronic zooming enabling signal is received.
Further, according to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an imaging system which comprises a lens device having a variator lens means for performing a zooming operation, first control means for controlling the zooming operation of the aforesaid variator lens means, and signal output means for outputting an electronic zooming enabling signal and an electronic zooming preparation permission signal which gives advance notice of the electric zooming enabling signal, during the zooming operation, and which further comprises an imaging apparatus having imaging means for imaging an object and for outputting an image signal, electronic zooming means for performing electronic enlargement processing on an image represented by the image signal, signal input means for receiving an electronic zooming preparation permission signal and an electronic zooming enabling signal, and second control means for enabling control of the aforesaid electronic zooming means when each of the electronic zooming preparation permission signal and the electronic zooming enabling signal is received.
Furthermore, according to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable storage medium for storing a program causing a computer to execute the steps of controlling a zooming operation performed by a variator lens, and outputting an electronic zooming enabling signal and an electronic zooming preparation permission signal which gives advance notice of the electric zooming enabling signal, during the zooming operation.
Moreover, according to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable storage medium for storing a program causing a computer to execute the steps of imaging an object and outputting an image signal, performing electronic zooming for electronically enlarging an image represented by the image signal, receiving an electronic zooming preparation permission signal and an electronic zooming enabling signal, and enabling the electronic zooming when each of the electronic zooming preparation permission signal and the electronic zooming enabling signal is received.
Further, according to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an imaging apparatus which comprises imaging means, electronic zooming means for enlarging an image taken by the aforesaid imaging means, zoom input means for receiving zoom operating information, lens information input means for receiving first zoom information, which indicates presence or absence of an optical zooming mechanism in an external lens means, and second zoom information which indicates presence or absence of an optical zooming mechanism, which does not operate in response to a control signal received from an external device, in the aforesaid external lens means, control output means for outputting an optical zooming control signal which instructs the aforesaid external lens means to perform a zooming operation and control means for controlling the aforesaid optical zooming mechanism of the aforesaid external lens means through the aforesaid electronic zooming means and the aforesaid lens control outputmeans according to the zoom operating information inputted to the aforesaid zoom input means in such a manner as to be able to be driven, in a case that the first zoom information indicates the presence of the aforesaid optical zooming mechanism and that the second zoom information indicates the absence of the aforesaid optical zooming mechanism, and for controlling the aforesaid electronic zooming means in such a manner as to be able to be driven, in a case that the first zoom information indicates the absence of the aforesaid optical zooming mechanism, and for controlling the aforesaid electronic zooming means in such a manner as not to be driven, in a case that the second zoom information indicates the presence of the aforesaid optical zooming mechanism.
Furthermore, according to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an imaging apparatus which comprises imaging means, electronic zooming means for enlarging an image taken by the aforesaid imaging means, zoom input means for receiving zoom operating information, lens information input means for receiving zoom information, which indicates presence or absence of an optical zooming mechanism in an external lens means, and specific lens group information which indicates whether the aforesaid external lens means belongs to a specific lens group, control output means for outputting an optical zooming control signal which instructs the aforesaid external lens means to perform a zooming operation, and control means for controlling the aforesaid optical zooming mechanism of the aforesaid external lens means through the aforesaid electronic zooming means and the aforesaid lens control output means according to the zoom operating information inputted to the aforesaid zoom input means in such a manner as to be able to be driven, in a case where the zoom information indicates the presence of the aforesaid optical zooming mechanism and where the specific lens group information indicates that the aforesaid external lens means does not belong to the aforesaid specific lens group, and for controlling the aforesaid electronic zooming means in such a manner as to be able to be driven, in a case where the zoom information indicates the absence of the aforesaid optical zooming mechanism, and for controlling the aforesaid electronic zooming means in such a manner as not to be driven, in a case where the specific lens group information indicates that the aforesaid external lens means belongs to the aforesaid specific lens group.